


Like Burning

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Written for the LJ Community, Comment_Fic, for the prompt:  Gensomaden Saiyuki, any, "why did we think it was a good idea to let Goku help in the kitchen?"<br/>Disclaimer:  Absolutely no money made for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Burning

Sanzo stared blankly at the destruction. Smoke spilled out of the kitchen, through the open window and out the door. Gojyo waved a fan to try to disperse the black stuff, while Hakkai stood nearby, rubbing his forehead. Goku sat in the middle of the floor, his spiky hair stiffer than normal with flour and, well, Sanzo wasn’t sure what else, and was quite sure he didn’t really want to know. 

“What happened?”

“Sanzo! It’s not my fault. I mean, it is, but!” Goku opened his mouth to say more but sneezed instead, flour poofing out of his clothes. 

“Goku thought he’d try to make pancakes for breakfast for us,” Hakkai said kindly. 

“Except he thought they were cakes, and needed to be baked,” Gojyo added. 

“Cakes do need to be baked!” Goku said, looking between all of them. “They do!”

“So,” Hakkai sighed, and gestured toward the kitchen. 

Sanzo pursed his lips, studying the scene in front of him, then flipped a hand at them. “Not my problem. The monkey started it, he can clean it up. Fetch me at the bar when you’re ready to leave.” With a swirl of his robes, he left the kitchen, and the smoke, and all of the horrors he’d seen this morning. A few beers would take care of those memories, he was sure of it.


End file.
